Finnick Odair: Sex Symbol
by finnicklover123
Summary: He was known to the Capitol as the most desirable man to leave the Games. Cocky, arrogant, charming...but there is more to Finnick Odair than the Capitol realizes. This is the full story of Finnick Odair from his Games all the way through Mockingjay. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I tried starting this story a couple of months ago but when I went back and read it I just wasn't very happy with it. So I waited to post it until I wrote it better. This is the first chapter of the new story and I hope it will much better this time. So any comments or questions you have, please leave a review. They mean so much to me and starting next chapter I will leave a response to each review at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>My trident slices through the air and curves downward into the clear water, piercing a large fish and pinning it to the shallow ocean floor. I smile as I retrieve both my trident, and my catch and add it to the growing pile on the sandy beach next to me. Today I have the beach to myself. No one is interested in swimming when the reaping is hanging over our heads but I try to get out of the house as much as I can. I hate sitting at home with nothing to occupy the hands that always want to be busy.<p>

Ever since I was little, my father has taken me out to the ocean every day, teaching me how to fish, how to swim. Over the years, the ocean has become my home and, since last year, my escape. A little over a year ago, my mother drowned in the ocean. Since then, I've realized that the ocean is more than just a place to swim. It can be ruthless, cruel, it can destroy families with just one change in the current. After my mom died, my dad has refused to go back to the beach. He busies himself at home while the beach is still my escape. We've drifted apart in the last year just by not spending as much time together. It surprises him that, after what happened, I still go to the beach, without fear. I'm not sure why I am not scared, but I continue to try to get better at everything I do, whether it be fishing, making nets. Or swimming, always swimming, as if I am trying to conquer the waters that tore apart my family.

I glance at the sky and see the pink, orange, and red colors of sunrise. I curse under my breath and hurry to pack up my catch. I run through my district, sand still clinging to my body, and burst through the door of my house. I hear my dad in the kitchen making breakfast and I try to slip past him to go upstairs but, like all other parents, it seems like he has eyes in the back of his head and he notices me.

"At the beach Finnick?" he asks quietly.

"As usual," I say, sinking down in one of the chairs. I put my net of fish on the table proudly, "I caught some more today."

He just glances at them before returning to his task, "That's nice. Just store them with the others."

I sigh inwardly and take the fish over to the sink, where I clean them of the sand and saltiness of the ocean. Once they are clean, I fill another container with ice and place them carefully on it. It's been a while since my father has taken any interest in what I busy myself doing. I'd like to blame him for the deterioration of our relationship but I know that it was a two-person effort.

I eat my meager breakfast in silence, neither of us even attempting at a conversation. Finally, I can't take it anymore. I push back my chair and head to my room without another word.

I grab some clothes and go into the small bathroom that my dad and I share. I wash my face quickly and try to comb back my long, unruly, bronze colored hair, but as usual, it refuses to tame. Eventually I give up and pull on an old blue, button-up shirt. and jeans. I put on the nicest shoes I have, but they pinch my toes, making me feel even more uncomfortable. This year is my third reaping, and this year I've been forced to take out tessarae, which worries me a bit. My mom used to sell nets that she made to fisherman in the village. It didn't make us a ton of money, but it was enough that I didn't have to take out tessaae. I've been trying to convince my dad to start the business again but he doesn't want to, says it reminds him too much of her.

I hear a soft knock on my door and it opens to reveal my father, dressed in his best as well, "It's time to go Finnick." he says gently.

I stand quietly and head out of the room, with my father trailing closely behind me. No matter how weak our bond is, no parent wants to be away from their child on reaping day. We walk down to the square side by side. There are no words, but it is nice, a last moment of peace before the chaos of the reaping ensues. Just before I leave him to go to the fourteen year old section he grabs my arm.

"Good luck son." he says seriously.

"Thanks," I say. He lets go of my arm and gives me a smile. I smile back, "Don't worry about me dad. I'll be fine." reassure him before disappearing into the crowd.

I check in with the Peacekeepers then head to the roped off section dedicated to my age group. My friend Devan finds me quickly.

"You doing okay?" he asks.

I nod, "As good as I can be on reaping day I guess."

He chuckles, "Were you at the beach this morning?" he asks.

I nod again, "Of course. One last catch before I get reaped."

He punches my arm, "Come on. You're not going to get reaped."

I just shrug. I find it easier to prepare myself for the reaping if I come to terms with the fact that my name could be drawn. If I become content with that, then I am not as worried and the fear doesn't take over. However, it doesn't stop my stomach from rolling, nauseating me. Our escort takes the stage and a terrified silence falls over the huge crowd. Our escort's name is Celestia and she is dressed in an ocean blue cocktail dress with fake, colorful starfish sticking to it. Her hair is done up in an elaborate style and has streaks of blue in it too. We watch the mandatory video from the Capitol, all of us just waiting with bated breath for her to draw out those tiny slips of paper that determine our fates.

Finally she calls out, "It is time to select those special few that will represent our district in the 65th annual Hunger Games!" she struts over to the girl's bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, "Caia Burke!"

An older girl, looking about 16 or 17 walks up to the stage, pale but strong. Celestia asks for volunteers but no one steps forward. Usually the bulk of our volunteers come from males, not females.

She walks over to the glass ball that holds thousands of names. I know that inside that bowl, four slips of paper have my name on it. I can only hope that she doesn't pull one out. She opens the paper and time seems to slow down as she calls out, "Finnick Odair!"

Devan looks at me in concern but I ignore him. I push my way through the crowd and walk confidently up onto the stage. Celestia asks for volunteers and once again, no one steps forward, tearing my last hope of staying out of arena away. The Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building and I am shut into an extravagant room to await my visitors.

First my dad walks in, "Finnick," he says softly, tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry dad." I say. If he does, I probably will and I can't afford to cry right now.

He pulls me into a hug and I hesitantly hug him back, "You will come home." he says confidently, "I am not going to lose both of you."

His words send a pang of sadness through my heart as I put myself in my dad's shoes. He has just lost my mother a year ago and now he might lose his only son too. Not for the first time, I wish I had made more of an effort to repair our relationship.

"Don't worry. You'll see me again soon." I say.

He pulls away and nods, "I know. Son, I'm sorry if you feel like I've been neglecting you. I've just-"

I cut him off, "I know dad. It's okay." he grins, obviously getting a huge weight off his chest. Then the Peacekeepers come in again to take him away and I am left alone again. Not a minute later, the door opens and Devan bursts into the room.

"I told you." is all I can say.

He can't help grinning at me, "Why do you always have to be right?" he asks sarcastically, "Listen, when you're in the arena just make sure to get a weapon. There probably won't be a trident so get a spear. I f you do that, you should be good."

I nod, "I can do this Devan. Don't worry about me."

He pulls me into a short hug before the Peacekeepers take him away too. There are no more visitors for me but clearly Caia has a lot of friends because I have to wait for what seems like an hour before they can take both of us onto the train. My mind is too caught uo in other things that I barely notice the elegance and richness of the train cars. All I can do is sit there and look at my home, at my ocean slowly becoming a blur as the train picks up speed. As much as I tell myself I can do it, I still have my doubts but I am determined to get back to the ocean, back to my dad, and back to my home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the first chapter is done! Next chapter will be the opening ceremonies and training will probably begin. The chapters will get longer as the story goes, this one was just a little short. I really hope you guys liked this and please leave a review. No matter how many reviews I get, I will always do review responses at the bottom of every chapter. So if you have any questions, they will be answered. And just to clear things up, Finnick's dad is not in the same condition as Katniss's mom. He didn't shut down or anything, he just had a different way of coping with his wife's death. he still spoke to Finnick and took care of him, their relationship just wasn't very strong. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and please, please, please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So two people followed my story after I put up the first chapter, which I appreciate so much, I really do. But I would really love a review for this chapter? Doesn't have to be long but I really like getting feedback on what I can do to make my story better and I love knowing what you guys thought of it. So if you are even reading this A/N please leave a little review at the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>After a little while the beaches and palm trees drift away, replaced by open fields and clear sky. I stand up quietly and head down a hallway to where I think my room would be. I don't find my room, but hear voices behind a slightly open door. I peer in carefully and see our two mentors, Mags and Garric, in deep conversation. I open the door wider, "Mind if I join you guys?" I ask, "I assume you were talking about me anyway."<p>

Garric narrows his eyes at me but Mags smiles, "Of course." she says.

I walk into the room and take a seat on one of the plush couches and look at my mentors. Garric won his Games about 5 years ago and is still in his early twenties but Mags was one of the first Victors and probably the oldest one left. Most of the Victors die before they reach her age or if they get anywhere close they definitely stop mentoring.

"So what were you taking about?" I ask, stretching back in my chair.

"Just making sure you were ready for this." Garric says.

"What do you mean?" I ask sitting back up.

"You're going to be one of the youngest ones out there." Mags says.

"And definitely the youngest Career." Garric adds.

"Who said I even wanted to be a Career?" I ask.

"Come on." Garric scoffs, "You're from 4. That's what we do. People would kill to be a Career and you get a free pass. I suggest you take advantage of it."

I stand up without another word and exit the compartment. I am fuming. The careers are killers and that's not who I want to be. I hate that I am probably going to end up joining them anyway because Garric is right. That's just what District 4 does. I don't want to be seen as one of them. I don't want to be seen as a killer. And I'm afraid that's what if going to happen if I join them. I hear footsteps behind me and whip around. Mags is standing there leaning on her cane.

"He's wrong." she says.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "I thought you'd be on his side. After all you are his fellow mentor." As soon as the words come out of my mouth I feel guilty.

She shakes her head, "I agree that it might be an advantage to join the Careers but it is not a necessity. I joined the Careers but only briefly. I lef about a day into the Games. Do you know how I won my Games?" She asks. I shake my head. "I only killed one person, in the final two. I spent the rest of the time hiding. No one could find me so I wasn't killed."

"Are you telling me to take off then. Leave the Careers?" I ask.

"No. All I'm saying is do what feels right to you. Based on your reaction to what Garric said you don't want to team up with them. If you don't want to then don't."

I sigh and sit down, "No I do want to team up with them. I just...I don't want to be labeled as a Career."

She nods, "Well think about it. And don't listen to Garric."

I laugh, "Thanks."

"The replay of the reaping should be on in a minute. I'll go get Caia so we can watch them."

The reapings are pretty uneventful. District 1 and 2 are the typical Careers. 1 produces an 18 year old boy named Mica and a slightly younger girl named Sapphire. Two has a slight dilemma when three boys volunteer at once. Eventually it is decided that an 18 year old named Nolan, then a 16 year old names Alexis. The rest produce mediocre tributes. Garric told us we didn't need to pay attention to them because we weren't going to be allies with them. In fact, he and Caia actually walked out of the room. Mags and I stayed for the rest but most of the names didn't stick in m head. What stuck was how emaciated some of them looked. Especially from the outlying districts like 11 and 12. I didn't know how good we actually had it in 4. Makes sense now why we are called the Careers.

"I'm going to bed." I say quickly after the reapings wrap up. Mags just nods and watches me walk away.

I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Eventually I come to a conclusion. I'm going to team up with the Careers. I have to. I'm 14 and I probably don't stand much of a chance if I don't. Usually if you are from a Career district and don't team up with them, they target you. I can't afford to let that happen. But I do know one thing. I'm not going to let them change me in there. I'm coming out the same Finnick I went in.

The Games start now

* * *

><p>The next morning we arrive in the Capitol and I have to admit, it's pretty impressive. The buildings are tall and they are all white and shiny. This is a stark contrast though to the candy colored tiles on the streets and, of course, the people. I see people with tattoos all over their body but the body decorations definitely don't stop with ink. There are people with jewels in their skin, whiskers, and even patterns that look they have been carved into their face. The outfits are even worse.<p>

"Isn't it just beautiful!" Celestia sighs, "Enjoy it while you can children." she adds before walking out of the room. Caia and I remain at the window taking in the sights until we enter a dark tunnel. We emerge into an all white train station filled with people waving at us. I smirk and wave back and after a minute Caia reluctantly joins in. We are favorites after all, we have to play the part.

Garric and Mags usher us off the train and into the training center where we are released into the hands of our prep team. They cut my hair and put liquids and gels into it until it is shiny and perfectly styled. They take care of my skin and my nails but there isn't much else to do. Caia takes much longer because it feels like forever until my stylist comes in. He introduces himself as Septimus and gives me a garment bag. I open it and find and a pair of blue and green pants that are made of a material to look like scales. I notice that there is no shirt included in this costume. I get dressed quickly then Septimus hands me a large trident. But it's not like the normal tridents we use in District 4. It's longer than it should be, for show of course, but what really bugs me is that it's gold. Like bright, shiny gold. But I don't complain. I don't get a say in this.

I walk out and see that Caia is dressed in a mermaid costume made out of the same material as my pants. She looks great but I think the whole mermaid thing is a little overdone. Like me though she doesn't complain. It gets the sponsors. After a wish of good luck from Mags we step on the chariots. District 1 begins rolling out first and the show begins. When we roll out I put on my best smile and wave at the crowd. The are going crazy for us so I decide to shake things up a little. I turn my forced smile into an easy smirk and wink at the cameras. It seems to work so I keep up the charm until we roll to a stop. The President steps out and gives an introduction then we are rolling back into the building.

I step off the chariot and see that both Mags and Garric are looking at me. Garric is smiling but Mags looks almost intrigued. She has a plan and I am about to find out what it is. When we get back up to our floor she pulls me aside.

"What did you pull out there?" she asks, "Was that natural for you?"

I shrug, "I guess. Was it bad?"

She shakes her head, "No. It could be your ticket to get sponsors. But only if you keep it up."

"Keep what up? The flirting?" I ask with a laugh.

"I know you think it's funny but the women in the Capitol go crazy over that sort of thing. If you make that your new image, sponsors will be lining up." she says.

"I guess I could keep going. But I'll do better now that I know what's going on." I say.

She nods, "Good." she starts to say something else but hesitates and ends just saying, "You have training tomorrow. You should get to bed."

I nod, "Okay..."and head to my room. I can't help but wonder what she was about to say though.

I take a shower and get into bed. I'm trying to work out my strategy for tomorrow but my eyelids get heavier and heavier and eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's it for this chapter. So if you have any comments or questions please leave a review. And remember every review you leave will get a response so don't hesitate. It would mean a lot to me! Hope you liked this chapter :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story or any of my others for that matter. I've just had writers block and I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write a new chapter. I will try to update a little more frequently. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave any questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else in a review! :)**

* * *

><p>I get up extra early this morning, a little anxious about training today. As much as I hate to admit it, Garric has a point. I am one of the youngest tributes here and I am going to need to be pretty impressive for the Careers to accept me into their group. This made me consider whether or not I even wanted to be a part of the Career pack. I never thought highly of that group, even though I am technically from a Career district. But now I have to make choices based on survival, not my personal morals, and a spot in that group will guarantee my survival for at least a short period of time.<p>

I take a quick shower and head down to breakfast where the rest of my team is already waiting for me.

"Do we need to have any sort of strategy today Mags?" I ask between bites of food.

She shrugs, "If you want to be a part of the Careers then you need to make that clear today. If you wait too long then its off the table completely. Trust me, you want to be able to make that choice yourself instead of having them make it for you."

I nod, "I want to join them."

Garric chuckles, "Good, you've finally come to your senses."

I glare at him but I don' think he noticed. I think people like him are the reason that our district ever ended up being labeled as "Career" in the first place.

I turn back to Mags, "Any more advice before we head down?"

"Since you aren't deciding to strike out on your own, it isn't necessary to hide your skills. In fact, it would be better to show them off today so that 1 and 2 know what you are capable of. The more skilled you are, the more they want you on their side." she says.

I nod, "Do you think they will have tridents?" That's pretty much the only thing I'm good at but I don't think I've ever seen one in the arena.

She shrugs, "In training, yes. Not necessarily in the arena. Try to pick up a spear during training, that's something that will definitely be available and although they aren't the same as tridents, they are similar."

Caia and I take the elevator down to the training center in complete silence. I don't think she likes me very much, even though we are district partners and so, naturally, we will be allies. I just hope that even if she doesn't like me, she will still help me survive, at least for a short period of time.

When we enter the training center there are already a few people there training, including the Careers. This is when I need to weigh my options. I could walk over to them immediately and claim my spot in their group. That would display confidence but also an arrogance that my limited skills might not be able to support. On the other hand, I could go train by myself and wait for them to approach me. My age would be the disadvantage there. I am definitely one of the youngest tributes in these Games and I wouldn't put it past them to cut me out of the group entirely. I look over at Caia but she is already walking over to the knives to train by herself. I guess she made the decision for me.

I head over to the tridents to train. It it surprising, and a little horrifying, that spearing these dummies feels exactly the same as spearing fish back home. I have been training for a few minutes before Mica, the boy from one, approaches me and invites me over to the other Careers. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding as we walk back over to them. Clearly I wanted to be a member of this group more than I thought I did. It's instinct, survival. If you are a Career, you make it to the final 8 almost guaranteed. And that's what I need.

Mica, who has clearly taken over the leader position, introduces me to the rest of them. His district partner Sapphire, bats her eyelashes at me and compliments how well I did at the opening ceremonies. I smile at her which makes her blush. Mags wanted me to play this kind of angle, and I guess it worked. The boy from 2, Nolan seems to like me, but not trust me. Those are two very different things, and it's good because I don't trust him either. I don't trust any of them. Especially Alexis, the girl from 2, who eyes me with a cold stare the entire time I'm standing there.

Micah notices the tension between us and says, "Why don't we split up and go train. Start with your best, that will intimidate the other tributes."

I reluctantly follow his advice and head back over to the tridents. That's when I realize that they haven't invited Caia into the pack. If this is the group that will be set in stone for the Games then she is going to be left out in the cold. I decide to go talk to Micah about it.

He is training with the swords when I walk over, "Hey, have you taken a look at Caia yet?" I ask him.

He nods, "She's been training with those knives all morning and if that's what she is best at then I'm not very impressed."

I hesitate, choosing my words carefully, "She is my district partner though, and I know she got a lot of sponsors after the parade. Why don't you just give her a chance."

He looks at me for a minute before answering, "Alright but remember that you're the one who vouched for her. If she lets us down then it's on you."

I nod and he heads over to Caia.

* * *

><p>After lunch, instead of going back to the tridents, I go to the edible plants station. It's slow work and it's boring, but I don't know any of this stuff. I might as well try to get the basics down before I go into the arena. I am not there very long before Alexis comes over to me.<p>

"What are you doing over here?" she asks me.

I shrug, "Weapons aren't everything in the arena. You need to know this stuff too."

She chuckles, "Not if you're teamed up with us you don't. We have sponsors, we won't go hungry."

I finally sit up from what I am working and look at her, "The Careers don't stay together until the end. We're going to split up eventually and I'm going to be ready when we do."

She glares at me, "Look kid, if it were up to me you wouldn't even be teamed up with us, and neither would your partner."

"Yeah well it's not up to you is it?" I snap at her.

"Careful." she says coldly, "If you want to make it past the first day I suggest you choose your word carefully."

I ignore her and she walks away. I stay at the edible plants station until I feel like I've got a pretty hang of it and then I take Mags' advice and go to try out some spears. They really aren't that different from tridents and, though they take some getting used to, I get the hang of them pretty quickly. Every now and then I glance over at Caia to see how she is doing. She has moved on from knives to the bow and arrow. She isn't much better at that then she is at knives. She needs to stick to one weapon and learn it well or she might lose her spot. And Micah made it pretty clear that if she goes, I won't be far behind.

That night after dinner Caia comes up to me, "Micah told me that you vouched for me. I know he never would have invited me to join if it weren't for you."

I shrug, "We're district partners. We're supposed to be allies, right." I say with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that." she says. She is shaking her head but I see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

I grin at her, "I know. You're welcome."

She rolls her eyes at me but gives me a playful smile before disappearing into her room.

* * *

><p>The next day of training pass by with much of the same. Caia is slowly starting to realize what I realized yesterday and has gone back to the knives to practice. She is getting pretty good and I think she is warming up to me as well. Every now and then I catch her eye and she gives me a shy smile. The other Careers have been doing their best to scare the hell out of the other tributes. I'm pretty that it's working too. There are one or two tributes that are even younger than me and I hate the terrified look on their faces when they enter the training room and see the Careers already butchering the dummies. I know that I am a cause for their fear as well but that doesn't make it any easier to watch.<p>

All of the other Careers have accepted me except Alexis, who still gives me the cold shoulder every time I so much as glance her way. I can't say that I trust any of them and I don't think that any of them trust me but we are allies, so I know they aren't going to try to kill me. I have been trying to observe the other tributes, to see who else has partnered up, but to my knowledge most of them are just staying with their district partner. I know that doesn't mean alliances won't form later but at least I know that going into day one in the arena, we will be the biggest group.

That night Mags talks to me about what I will do in my private session while Garric talks to Caia.

"What new things have you worked on?" she asks, "It's always good to show a little diversity if you have it."

"I've done some survival skills but other then that I've just focused on tridents and spears." I say, "I didn't think edible plants would be that impressive to show the Gamemakers." I say sarcastically.

Mags shakes her head, "If you know it, then show them. They know you are in the Careers and if you show them that it will give you an edge over them. I'm not saying to focus on that but at least work it in there." she says.

I nod and hesitate before asking her the next question, "Do you have to choose a tribute? Because you split us up and you're talking to us separately."

I can tell she is thinking about what to say before she answers. Eventually she says, "It is best for mentors to focus their energies on one tribute but we had a...disagreement about who to choose."

"So you ended up splitting up." I finish for her. She nods and I say, "Why did you choose me?"

She smiles at me, "Because you're strong. No matter what happens in that arena I think you can fight through it."

I go to bed that night thinking about what she said. I knew Garric didn't like me and I'm glad it's Mags that I have on my side instead of him. But I'm not sure if what she said is true. I don't know if I am strong enough to go into that arena and watch those children, especially those younger than me, be killed. I'm not prepared for this, at all. I know I'm going to have to get over that when I actually get in there but right now I can let myself hold onto my morals and just focus on getting a good score.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon we all wait patiently in a small room to get called in for our private sessions. I'm glad I don't have long to wait. I feel like if I did I would get myself worked up and make myself nervous. As it is right now, I'm not nervous at all. I can tell Caia is though. she is sitting next to me and I can see her hands shaking. She gets called in before me and I wait about 10 minutes for them to call my name over the speakers. I stand up and walk slowly into the training center.<p>

Another advantage of being this early on the list is that I can still hold the Gamemakers attention. I know they are drinking up there and by the time the last couple districts roll around, I doubt they are in any shape to score them.

I do a couple of things with edible plants but I know that won't hold their attention for very long so I quickly move on to spears. I set up a couple of dummies and throw the spears. They all sink into the dummies in spots like the neck, head, chest, all fatal shots. I know I need to do something different though. Something that will set me apart. Then I see some ropes in one of the stations. I quickly head over to them and start tying. I weave the ropes into a complicated net that would be nearly impossible to escape from. I set up one of the dummies a good distance away from me before starting. I get a running start and throw the net onto the dummy, successfully ensnaring it. The dummy topples over and I have my trident in its heart in a matter of seconds. I rip the trident out of the dummy's chest, turn to the Gamemakers, and give them a bow. They look surprised by this and I see a few chuckling.

"You may go now Mr. Odair." the Head Gamemaker says.

I nod and leave the room, a smirk still on my face.

When I recount what I did to Mags she laughs, "If you didn't match you abilities to it, that kind of confidence would be seen as a little annoying."

"But since I did?" I say with a smile.

"Then that makes it a little endearing which is what you're going for. You probably set yourself apart, which is good. I guess we will see tonight." she says with another light laugh.

That night we all sit down to watch the scores. I have been reassuring Caia all night. She knows as well as I do that her score will determine whether or not she still has allies going into the arena. Micah is first with a 10. Sapphire gets an 8 and Nolan scores a nine. Alexis gets another 10. District three is actually pretty good with a pair of sixes. Then it is my turn. My face flashes across the screen followed by a 10. Mags and Celestia congratulate me and I let out a sigh of relief. Caia is next and she manages to score an 8. That means she will get to stay in the Careers and it also means my credibility goes up for defending her.

Mags sends us to bed after letting us know that tomorrow we will be coached for the interviews. I go to bed pretty happy. My score was one of the highest of the night. I think this will be enough to convince not only the sponsors, but the other tributes as well that I am a force to be reckoned with, regardless of my age.

But I guess the real test will be in the arena. In three days.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really like the way I ended it but I needed to get this chapter out so it will do. I know this one wasn't very exciting but I was trying to give a little insight into what Finnick is thinking and how he makes his choices so I hope you guys liked it anyway. Next chapter will definitely be the interviews and depending on how long it ends up I might start the Games as well. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! Any reviews will get a response at the end of the next chapter. <strong>

**Here are the review responses from last chapter:**

**Izzieissocool: Sorry it's been so long but here is a new chapter! Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
